A Real Pack
by Demon-Angel-Princess
Summary: Ethan and Aiden never had a real pack. They never had a home or a place where they felt safe. In Beacon Hills, with the Hale-Mccall Pack, they think they may have finally found it. The only problem is, the members of that pack hate them and want nothing less than to see them dead...


**A Real Pack**

 **A/N: This is my first Teen Wolf fanfic I'm posting, and I hope you enjoy it! :)**

* * *

All Ethan and Aiden ever wanted was a home.

A home they actually belonged in…

A home they could finally feel safe in…

A home that accepted them for who they were…

A home that cared for them…

A home that didn't abuse them…

Because, from the very beginning, they were outsiders.

Born werewolves, the birth killed their mother, who knew her chances of survival would be next to none and still brought both twins into the world. Their father, the Alpha in the pack, went crazy after his mate's death and, no matter their mother's dying wish for the twins to be loved, abused them for it.

Ethan got the brunt of it.

Born with blue eyes (the only difference in the twins for eight years), the younger twin's birth had ended their mother's life.

Aiden had yellow eyes, the normal color for a beta, but they turned blue after he killed their father to stop him from murdering Ethan.

* * *

 _Ethan's screams rang throughout the silent house._

 _His father was back, and he was not happy. Not at all…_

 _Aiden was missing so they younger twin was all alone in his suffering._

 _"Dad, please do—" Ethan sobbed, his plea cut off when his father hit him so hard he crumbled to the floor. He curled up in a small ball in the corner of the room, trying to protect himself._

 _His father advanced on him with a growl, Alpha-red eyes shining._

 _"Get up!" It was an Alpha order, and the young beta instantly submits._

 _His father was older and stronger than him; there was no way he could disobey that order—his wolf wouldn't let him. Add that to the fact that he was an abused beta with an incredibly low self-esteem and terrified half to death… Well, there was no way Ethan could ignore it._

 _The young boy struggled to his feet, broken bones protesting. Ethan had been beaten for the last hour, and even with his werewolf healing, his bones were still cracked._

 _As soon as he managed to stand up all the way, he was knocked back down._

 _"Show me you eyes! The ones you gained by killing your mother! Show me the eyes of a killer!" His father laughed hysterically, kicking him in the ribs until they caved in._

 _Ethan screamed in agony, blue eyes flashing desperately at his Alpha._

 _The younger boy absolutely hated his eyes, and couldn't stand looking at them. The color blue would remind him of his mother, who he had killed with his birth._

 _Ethan often wondered what his older brother's life would be like if their mother only had Aiden and killed him._

 _'Much better,' He thought blearily. 'Much better than this hellhole.'_

 _The pack the twins lived in absolutely hated them. Ethan had taken away their Alpha's beloved mate, and they blamed him for it._

 _It was his entire fault, how everyone's lives were ruined. If he had just died, everything would have been better. They wouldn't hurt Aiden and his father would be happier; the pack would be much better off, and… Their mother would still be alive…_

 _Ethan wasn't sure when he started crying._

 _Ethan wasn't sure when his father started yelling._

 _Ethan wasn't sure when his father stopped yelling._

 _Ethan wasn't sure when his father and Aiden started arguing._

 _Ethan wasn't sure when his father and Aiden started fighting._

 _Ethan wasn't sure when Aiden finally beat his father._

 _Ethan wasn't sure when his father took his last breath._

 _Ethan wasn't sure when his father died._

 _Ethan wasn't sure when Aiden hugged, trying to comfort him._

 _Ethan wasn't sure when Aiden started talking or what he was saying._

 _Ethan wasn't sure if Aiden was hurt._

 _Ethan wasn't sure who's blood covered him, his own or Aiden's._

 _Ethan wasn't sure about anything._

 _Ethan was sure about one thing._

 _Ethan was sure that everything that happened was his entire fault…_

* * *

By age eight, the twins had (separately) killed both of their parents.

Ethan had killed their mother, who he never even got to meet (Aiden knew her for all of ten seconds), with his birth.

The younger twin had blue eyes since he was born.

Aiden had killed their father, who had abused them for years, when his younger twin's life was seriously endangered.

The older twin had red eyes since age eight.

Ethan was beta.

Aiden was Alpha.

Ethan had blue eyes, the eyes of a killer.

(He never wanted to kill her…)

Aiden had red eyes, the eyes of a killer.

(He never wanted to kill him…)

The young werewolves were locked in a deadly battle for survival.

Their parents were dead.

Their pack had abandoned them.

Ethan and Aiden were all alone in the world at the age of eight.

* * *

 _The week after, hunters massacred the rest of their pack._

 _Even though they hated the pack that abused them for years, they never wanted them to die like that…_

* * *

 _Aiden sighed; the last few days had been horrible._

 _First, he killed his father and saved Ethan's life from that horrible man._

 _Next, he became an Alpha by killing his pack leader._

 _Then, they were kicked out of the pack for good (who now had orders to kill them on sight)._

 _The worst part of it was Ethan's suicide attempts._

 _HIs younger twin was in a downwards spiral, and he didn't know how to help him out of it._

 _Aiden was woken up every night by his brother's screams. He didn't know what he was dreaming of because Ethan wouldn't talk to him anymore._

 _The young Alpha was terrified that Ethan would manage to kill himself for good one of these days, and he wouldn't be able to stop it._

 _Aiden couldn't imagine a world without his younger brother…_

 _Ethan was the reason he dragged himself out of his nightmares every morning._

 _Ethan was the reason the reason he kept fighting to stay alive._

 _Ethan was the only reason he was still alive._

 _As long as Ethan stayed safe and alive, Aiden would keep on fighting for a better world for his twin. It was the only reason he resisted the temptation of death for this long._

* * *

 _Ethan and Aiden were searching for the rest of their pack._

 _Last night, they were woken up by howls of pain. Aiden instantly recognized the calls for help as their old pack._

 _Still, they stayed in their "home" until morning, doing their best to ignore the desperate cries. If they went out there (why would they even want to help the pack that had abused them for eight years?), there was no telling what they would find, or if they would even make it out alive._

 _Aiden was following the scents, and the trail, to the old, rundown house where they used to live. What worried him was how many hunters he could scent, and how overpowering the smell of blood was…_

 _If anyone were still alive, what would they do?_

 _Could the twins force themselves to help the very people they had run away from? Could they take them in and care for them? Could they nurse the people they had lived in fear of for years back to health?_

 _There was only one way to find out, and the twins would have to decide quickly because they stepped into the clearing at that exact moment._

 _Aiden gasped in horror, tears springing to his eyes at the sight. Next to him, Ethan had fallen to his knees and lost his lunch._

 _The house had been burned down completely, and in the walls that were left behind, they could see arrows and bullet holes littering the walls. Limbs were strewn around—arms, legs, and even some heads. They were all grotesquely burnt and misshapen, barely recognizable as human beings. The ground was soaked with blood and the remains of their old pack. Nothing was spared, and it was truly a horrifying sight._

 _The two eight-year-olds, at that moment, lost all childish dreams and hopes they had left. At that young age, they were exposed to horrors others could only dream of._

 _Ethan and Aiden cried. They cried for their dead parents, they cried for the massacred pack, they cried for themselves, and they cried eight years of tears never shed._

 _Even though this pack hated them so, the twins couldn't help but think they didn't deserve this end. No one deserved to die like this…_

* * *

 _A few days later, Ethan and Aiden turned their backs on the town where they were raised and where their childhoods were lost. They turned and left, in search of a better pack._

* * *

For many years, the twins searched for a real pack.

They thought they finally found a home in the Hale-Mccall pack, but even they, who welcomed everyone, rejected them.

After all these years of struggling, Ethan and Aiden finally considered giving up…

* * *

 **A/N: So, this is the first chapter to my new Teen Wolf story! I personally think it was utter crap, and I assure you that the other chapters will be much better... Either way, I hope you enjoyed it and I would love to know what you thought! :)**


End file.
